pinkydinkydoofandomcom-20200222-history
Polka Dot Pox
If you are looking for the video, click here. " |image= |number=Season 1, Episode 2b |code=104 |great big fancy word=frustrated |games=1. Who is this? 2. Which is the right Pinky? |previous="Tyler's Great Big Solo" |next="Pinky and the Grumpy Alligator" }} " " is an episode of Pinky Dinky Doo from Season 1. In this episode, Tyler catches a cold and is frustrated that he'll miss his trip to the Museum of Really Old Stuff, so Pinky tells him a story about her missing Show-and-Tell Day at school because she and her friends got Polka Dot Pox. Tyler is frustrated and Pinky says that he will miss his trip to the Really Old Stuff. Pinky is excited for show-&-tell. Nicholas had a dancing monkey, Bobby had a pet goldfish, and Daffinee and Jinkins had a horse with underpants. Pinky thinks Mr. Guinea Pig will cook popcorn for the kids to eat. Pinky puts Mr. Guinea Pig in the bathtub, so he would be nice and clean. Pinky brushes Mr. Guinea Pig's fur 122 times. Pinky and Mr. Guinea Pig went to sleep, but the next morning, she got the Polka Dot Pox. Pinky will A. Spin like a top since the spots would fly off B. Cover her dots with mashed potatoes C. Stay in bed The answer is C. Pinky stays in bed. Pinky has a pirate patch, fake hair, and a fancy pirate hat. Pinky would dress up like a pirate. Pinky is fooling around like a pirate and the parents put Pinky to bed. Pinky is frustrated. Pinky would dress up like a flower costume. Tyler sneezes the flower petals off. Pinky is absent at home and calls on the telephone, saying that she will not go to school because the kids got Polka Dot Pox. Pinky is frustrated and the classroom friends are absent. Pinky starts to think big. Pinky would email her classroom kids. Pinky puts Mr. Guinea Pig to the popcorn popper. He made popcorn for the kids. The kids eat popcorn and they will be better later and it ends. Tyler feels much better. *All of Tyler's sneezings would later be used in "Pinky's Wintery Dintery Doo". *This episode was released on Polka Dot Pox video. *This is the first episode featuring all cheese holes in an old version. *Polka Dot Pox is similar to the Chicken Pox. The only difference is that despite Polka Dot Pox being contagious, it doesn’t make the person possessing an itch. *Mr. Guinea Pig appears with no lines. *"Who is this?" suddenly turns into "Polka Dot Pox" music. *This is the only time Tyler says "No, there was no princess in your story today." in a different voice. *During game time, this episode is mirrored, Pinky and Tyler both say "Cheese please!", but when Mr. Guinea Pig says "Cheese please!", he didn't have any audio in his voice. *This episode shows two characters in pajamas instead of clothes the only time of season one. *At the end of the game, Pinky and Tyler are in the bedroom instead of outside. *This is the only time Pinky uses a different voice. Pinky's voice is so rare. *When Pinky and Tyler are saying "YAY!", it suddenly turns into a man saying "Yay!" while ending 2 games. *This is the first episode to play "Who is this?" *This is the second episode to play "Which is the right Pinky?" This book was based on this episode called "Polka Dot Pox". It was written by Jim Jinkins. Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Episodes that released on "Polka Dot Pox" DVD Category:Costume episodes Category:Season 1